Digital photofinishing systems are known and employ a variety of technologies, including laser exposure of photographic film, dye sublimation and inkjet printing using conventional types of printers. The present invention has been developed to provide for page-width printing of print media that is fed directly from a roll of the media to a print head assembly and then to slitting of the printed media so as to facilitate application of the invention to photographic processing in the context of so-called Minilab photographic services.